


Nico's Surprise

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nico Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico has a surprise for Will and isn't going to give up just because Will comes home late.





	Nico's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters  
> **If you see any mistakes, let me know!

Will stumbled in through the front door hours later than he had promised Nico he would be home. He dropped his bag by the door, too tired to bother hanging it up like he normally did. He cursed under his breath, angry at himself for losing track of time at the library. No homework assignment was more important than being home when Nico had obviously planned something for him.

“Will?” Nico’s voice and the hallway light he turned on startled Will and he ended up tripping over his own feet and hitting the floor hard. The back of his head hit the floor and for a moment he was sure he saw stars. He felt Nico’s hands on him, pulling him upright and checking his head gently.

“Oh my god, Will, are you OK?” Nico asked anxiously. He dropped to his knees beside Will, one arm going around his shoulders to steady him. “Solace? Answer me, babe.”  
Will blinked to clear his vision and reached to touch the back of his head. He hissed and jerked his hand back. He had a bump forming. He finally looked up to meet Nico’s eyes. He smiled and lifted his hand up to cup Nico’s cheek. “I’m fine, Nico. And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so late, honest. I just started working on that paper and I just forgot about the time. I’m really sorry.”

Nico leaned his head into Will’s hand. “It’s OK, baby. I kind of figured that’s what happened.”

Will frowned and shook his head stubbornly. “It’s not OK. And I promise, I’ll make it up to you. Somehow.”

Nico blushed and ducked his head. “Well, the night’s not over yet, you know.”

Will tipped Nico’s head up with a couple of fingers under his chin. Nico’s blush grew but he met Will’s gaze steadily. “I’d really like to see this surprise.”

Nico nodded and got to his feet. He grabbed Will’s hands and pulled him to his feet as well, steadying him until Will had his balance. It was then that Will finally took in Nico’s appearance. And he felt his jaw literally drop at the sight.

Nico had left his hair down and loose but brushed it out of his face, the way Will liked. He was wearing his usual eyeliner, only this time he had gone further, lining both his upper and lower lids and winging it slightly at the outer corners. Will’s gaze slowly planned down his body, taking in the formal, button up, black shirt he had left untucked. He had left the top button undone and the shirt gaped open below his neck, revealing his collarbone and a bit of his chest.

It was one of his better shirts, something Will had given him as an anniversary present. He didn’t wear it as often as Will would’ve liked, but when Nico did wear it Will knew he was really trying to make an impression. A pair of his black slacks and his dress shoes completed the package and made Will feel very underdressed in his comfy sweater and jeans.  
And if that wasn’t enough to send Will’s heart into overdrive, Nico’s whole demeanor was affecting Will. Will could feel and see the roiling mix of emotions, as if it were all just pouring off of Nico. He could see how nervous Nico was by his body posture, but Nico’s eyes held a desire Will was sure he had never seen before. Will squeezed Nico’s hands reassuringly, ignoring how clammy they felt.

“You look very nice, Nico,” Will whispered, licking his lips.

Nico mumbled a “thank you” under his breath and stepped closer to Will, gathering his courage. “I knew you liked this shirt. I wanted tonight to be special.”

Will flinched. “I’m so sorry, Nico. I should’ve come straight home after my last class.” He cupped Nico’s face with his hands and pulled Nico’s head to his, kissing him slowly. Nico covered Will’s hands with his own hands and leaned into Will.

They spent several minutes just kissing, occassionally taking breaks and resting their foreheads against each other’s, staring into each other’s eyes. Finally, Nico pulled Will’s hands away from his face and stepped back, holding his hands between them.

“You just started college, Will. Your grades are important. There’s no need to apologize for focusing on your schoolwork. You’re here now and there’s still time to give you the surprise,” Nico said, smiling shyly. His face turned red again and he took a deep breath to gather his courage. “I love you, Will. And I’m ready to finally … go all the way with you.”

Will’s eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat until he reminded himself to breath. He stared into Nico’s eyes, unsure of what to say. Until Nico’s words finally processed in his head and he couldn’t help but giggle a little.

Nico glared at him and dropped his hands. “Really, Solace?”

Will bit his lip, feeling contrite over Nico’s hurt tone. He grabbed Nico’s hands again. “I’m sorry, Nico. I wasn’t laughing at you. Just … your word choice, really. ‘Go all the way’? It’s kinda funny. In a completely, adorable, cute, good way.”

Nico nervously chuckled. “Out of all the other possible possibilities and euphemisms, it felt like the safest choice.”

Will chuckled with him, nodding. “I love you, too, Death Boy. And if you’re really, really sure that you’re ready … well, I’ll be over the moon, obviously. But I want you to be absolutely sure, you’re ready. I don’t mind waiting longer if you need more time. I’m OK with what we have now.” Will pulled Nico closer to him again, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and looked up at him. “I’m really, absolutely, positively sure, Will. We’ve been together for several years now. It’s past the time we had real, actual sex. I want to. I want you.” To prove his point, Nico kissed Will’s chin, mouthing along his jaw until he reached Will’s ear. “Do you want this, Will?” he whispered. 

Will moaned softly in response. Suddenly, his hands tightened on Nico’s hips and he spun them around, pushing Nico against the wall. He muttered, “Gods, yes!” before attacking Nico’s mouth aggressively.

*later*

Will couldn’t stop staring at Nico. And Nico couldn’t look at Will. Not yet. They were laying in bed together, the comforter kicked to the floor and the sheet wrapped around them. Their legs were tangled together, lying side by side. Nico was deliberately laying on his back so he wouldn’t be facing Will, who was on his side, raised on his elbow and resting his head in his hand. Will leaned his head down and kissed Nico’s shoulder, trying to be patient and wait for Nico to speak first.

Eventually, Will couldn’t wait any longer. He reached over and ran his hand up and down Nico’s chest. “Nico?” he murmured softly, not wanting to break the mood set by the candles Nico had filled their bedroom with. Most had gone out already, except for a few on the nightstands that cast a soft glow over them.

Will found himself again admiring the way Nico’s skin looked illuminated by the candles. He idly ran his fingers down to Nico’s stomach, toying with the edge of the sheet that covered the bottom half of his body. Will heard Nico sigh before he turned his head and finally looked at Will.

“Will.” he replied, his eyes searching Will’s face. He shivered slightly when Will’s fingers traced his abs.

“Are you OK?” Will asked. He pressed closer and kissed Nico’s cheek.

Nico nodded slowly. “I … I think so.”

Will picked his head up and looked down at him, frowning. “You think?”

Nico nodded again. “How are you supposed to feel after … after you know? Your first time.”

Will bit his lip. He reached up and ran his fingers through Nico’s hair. “I know how I feel. But its probably different for me, since I topped this time around.”

Nico smiled, blushing pink. “I feel … sore. Tired. But I guess that’s all to be expected, right?” Will nodded and Nico continued. “But I’m also … happy. Proud of myself. But mostly I’m just happy. And I love you. And I feel very loved and safe. It’s a lot to feel, all at once.”

Will’s face broke into a grin and he leaned forward to enthusiastically kiss Nico. Nico leaned into the kiss, smiling back at him. They enjoyed a few minutes kissing again before Nico pulled away. He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled the comforter back up onto the bed. He and will spread the comforter out and settled down under it. Will laid on his back and Nico cuddled into his chest, sighing contentedly. They looked at each other, Nico tilting his head up and Will tilting his down to meet halfway, having a conversation without words. Nico randomly cursed in Italian, shocking Will.

Nico huffed and said haughtily “I cooked dinner for you.”

Will started laughing. “Really, Death Boy, the candles and roses weren’t enough? You made a romantic dinner, too?” Nico nodded, still frowning. Will chuckled and kissed Nico’s forehead. “I appreciate it, Nico. I loved it all. I love you.” He paused and frowned. “I’m sorry I ripped your shirt.”

Nico giggled and nuzzled Will’s chest. “Its ok. I can get another one. I love you, too.” He kissed Will’s chest before closing his eyes. Several minutes passed with a comfortable silence, the only sounds heard were their breathing. Nico was almost asleep when he faintly heard will whisper “Next time, you can top.” in Nico’s ear. Nico smiled and kissed Will’s chest one last time before sleep overcame him.


End file.
